Toshiro's guide to cats
by RominaALLOY
Summary: It's early winter, and toshirou is out shopping. On his way home he finds a cat and takes compassion on it. He only meant to keep it for one day, but one night turns into forever. What is Toshiro going to do with this addition to his house. not an entirely innocent fic, T for safety. Based on actual cat advice and rearing.


It was a night that was brighter than most a night where the snow was falling gently. It was the first snow of the year, but already it was so cold that most people refused to go outside. They were already nestled in front of fires forbidding the cold to enter. One particular figure on the other hand, was enjoying his quiet stroll outside. This young man went by the name of Toshiro Hitsugaya, a reportedly cold, tough and frightening individual.

He stopped and looked up to the sky with closed eyes, No one to bother him and nothing pressing that he had to do. As he just let his thoughts drift out he heard something that made him snap to attention. It was a very feeble sound, but it was unmistakable. It took only a moment of looking around before he found it. A tiny black figure, It was too dark to see exactly what it was, it looked like a kitten. His expression didn't change much from the stoic expression he was wearing earlier, but in his heart he felt sorry for the thing and he knew that, if it wasn't already dead then it would die soon from the cold.

The young man debated on what to do for a moment, he was sure that he wouldn't have enough supplies to keep this thing forever, but could he just leave it. Toshirou reached out to touch the cat on the head, then the back. He stopped for a moment, there was something wrong the texture he was feeling wasn't fur, it was some sort of cloth? Through the cloth he could feel how bony the creature was. Obviously it hadn't eaten properly in a long time, but it showed no signs of life. "I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner," the young man said under his breath, he picked up the kitten intending to bury, but felt a distinct shiver. The kitten was still alive, weak but still alive. He brought it close to his body and heard a very weak but distinct meow. It was really too dark to see anything at all where he was and he couldn't help it in the cold place they were in, so he decided he'd bring it home. At least for one night, that way it could regain its strength. He set down his groceries in the snow. The kitten was small enough that he could hold it in one arm, however, he didn't want it exposed to the cold too much, so he undid the green scarf around his neck with his empty hand and wrapped the kitten in it. The kitten obviously didn't have much heat left, so Toshiro held it to the bare skin on his neck, at the very least the kitten could get some heat from it. "Just hang in there until we get back," he whispered quietly to the small animal. Not that it could really hear him at the moment. After he got the cat settled he picked up his groceries and headed home.

Instead of taking his normal route home, Toshiro took a very quick short cut and ran all the way home, hoping that the kitten would stay alive long enough for him to save it. When he got home, he went into action immediately, first by setting his belonging down. He didn't unwrap the kitten from the scarf, he just held it as he began prepping the fire. He had to raise the kitten's body temperature if he was going to save it. It was still shivering so that meant it hadn't reached advanced hypothermia and there was a chance that he could save it. But he had never dealt with saving cats before, so he wasn't all too sure what to do. After the fire was built up, he took the scarf off of the kitten and was shocked to find, what looked like a little person. It was very much cat like, and in the dark, it would be very easy to mistake it. It had ears and tail like a cat, but looked like a tiny human being; it was even wearing some worn out clothes. Its hair, or rather, its fur was jet black, the blackest Toshiro had ever seen. In the light, its face was rather pale and he noted that it was really skinny, as he had thought before, it probably hadn't eaten in a while. He set the kitten on top of the scarf bundle and close to the fire, not so close that it would overheat, but close enough that it would gain heat. He rubbed it gently, trying to get the heat stimulated into the cat's body when the kitten had opened its eyes, he stopped. Its eyes were a redbrown, almost crimson color. Toshiro couldn't help but feel relieved. The kitten was still shivering violently but toshiro knew that that was a good sign and that its natural heat regulation was kicking in. Definitely an improvement to earlier, the kitten looked at him with its crimson eyes then curled up into the scarf. Toshirou began petting the 'kitten' again; he needed to keep trying to regulate the heat. As he did so the kitten started purring. It was almost relaxing to listen too. Toshiro could feel the warmth returning to it and the color returning to its face.

After about two hours doing this, Toshiro picked it up out of scarf pile and stood up. Now that it was warm again he couldn't really let it stay, he didn't really have the means to take care of it, and it's not like he wanted a cat anyway. The cat had nestled itself against his chest. He turned and walked to the door then opened it. The cold wind blew and he could hear the kitten purring in his ear. He sighed, "If I let you go out there right now, you'll just end up causing another person trouble," he said in a somewhat cold tone, but the cat just continued purring. "So I'll let you stay here tonight, but tomorrow you have to go,"

The kitten was already asleep though, so Toshiro's words didn't reach it. He shook his head, picked up the scarf from in front of the fire and headed to his room.

He flipped on the light and set the scarf and the cat on the bed. He didn't have a proper bed that the cat could use, so he really didn't have much of a choice but to let it sleep on his bed. He changed out of his day clothes and into his sleep wear, before turning out the lights and crawling into bed himself. Since he figured this was the only night the cat would be here, it didn't matter where it slept. Slowly Toshiro fell asleep.

* * *

A/n: waah it feels like forever since I wrote something properly! I do plan on working on my older stories and fleshing them out more, but this idea was kinda bugging me to be written so here it is. Toshiro adopts a kitten, I'm still not sure if it's gonna be an A/u or not. But it is a bit shippy.. so you know.  
anyway I hope ya'll enjoy it~!


End file.
